familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Aaron Cooper Baker (1822-1898)
Stats *Born: 1 April 1822 Enfield, Thompkins Co, New YorkCertificate of Disability for Discharge (see text under Military) *Died: 13 June 1898 Allegan County, Michigan *Burial: Mallory Cemetery, Allegan, Allegan Co, Michigan Occupation *Trapper/furtrader *Farmer Parents *Father: Nemiah Baker (1786-1855) *Mother: Mary Cooper Chase (1787-1866) Marriage *Clarissa C Perkins (1825-1901) :9 June 1842 Hampden, Ohio"Ohio, County Marriages, 1789-1994," index and images, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/XDPL-LYW : accessed 28 April 2012), Aaron C Baker (1842). Children #♀Ethelinde Baker (1843-1847) #♀Martha Baker (1845-1857) #♂Lyman Herman Baker (1848-1920) #♀Eleanor Baker (1850-1926) #♀Mary Cooper Baker (1852-1873) #♀Lucy A Baker (1855-1923) #♂John A Baker (1857-1862) #♂George E Baker (1859-1863) #♀Leafy O Baker (1861-1915) #♂Howard A Baker (1864-1949) #♂Alvin Eugene Baker (1869-1943) : The three sisters (Eleanor, Mary and Lucy) married three brothers named Mesick (Howard, Walter and Jesse). Military *Union Army - 29th Ohio Infantry, Company K :9 Nov 1861 - 10 Jul 1862 *Adjutant General's Office Report Ba.211.70.05: "It appears from the Rolls on file in this Office, that Aaron C. Baker was enrolled as a Private on the 9th Day of Novr. 1861, at Camp Giddings, in Co. K, 29th Regiment of Ohio Volunteers. On the Muster Roll of Co. K of that Regiment, for the months of Jany. & Feby. 1862, he is reported 'Sent to hospital at Cumberland, Md.' March to June 30, 1862. 'On Furlough.' Records on file report him 'Discharged July 10,' 1862. on Cert. Disability at Columbus." (20 April 1870) *Department of the Interior Report: "The soldier contracted heart disease, rheumatism, lung disease, and chronic diarrhea, fever and loss of sight of right eye, near Cumberland, Md. about Feby. 1862. He was sent to the Regimental Surgeon to Gen'l Hospital at Cumberland, Md. soon after, where he was treated about six weeks. John C. Black, Commissioner"(7 October 1885) *Certificate of Disability for Discharge: Aaron C. Baker, Private of Captain A. P. Steels, Company K of the 29th Regiment of United States was enlisted by A. P. Steels of the 29th Regiment of OVI at Jefferson, Ohio on the 9th day of Nov, 1861, to serve 3 years; he was born in Enfield in the state of New York is 40 years of age, 5 feet 8 1/2 inches high, Dark complexion, Blue eyes, Dark hair, and by occupation when enlisted a Pealer. During the last two months said soldier has been unfit for duty. He is this day discharged by reason of Surgeon's certificate ang (sic.) general order No 36, 1862. He may partially recover his vision, but still he never can do the duties of a soldier." (10 July 1862) Residence *Enfield, New York *Ohio *Wexford County, Michigan Aaron & Clarissa (Perkins) Baker were among the first white settlers in Wexford County, Michigan. Their son Howard was the first white child to be born in that county. *Allegan, Allegan County, Michigan *Salem, Allegan County, Michigan *Trowbridge Township, Allegan County, Michigan Notes Aaron C Baker and Clarissa C Perkins marriage.jpg|Record of marriage: Aaron Cooper Baker & Clarissa C Perkins Aaron Cooper Baker Death Certificate.jpg|death certificate Aaron and Clarissa (Perkins) Baker headstone Mallory Cemetery Allegan.jpg|Memorial stone at Mallory Cemetery (Allegan, Allegan Co, MI) Aaron Cooper Baker memorial stone detail A.jpg|Memorial marker detail (left panel) Aaron Cooper Baker memorial stone detail B.jpg|Memorial marker detail (right panel) 29th Ohio Infantry momument.jpg|29th Ohio Infantry monument near Gettysburg Category:Born in Enfield, New York Baker, Aaron Category:Died in Allegan County, Michigan Baker, Aaron Category:29th Ohio Infantry Category:Non-SMW people articles